Deadly Happiness
by Moral Intensity
Summary: Based after defeating Itex, the Flock decides to rest ina meadow for a night or two. But when Iggy goes to get some food, will he run into a stranger who knows him? Little OOC, based from poll.


**I decided to write a quick one shot because I wanted to write something, but not to update my other story, The Flock is a Family (which I think is a pretty awesome story myself!). So, you know that poll all of you constant visitors did? That was really important, because it affects the outcome of this one shot! In fact, it might possibly turn into a continuous fanfic if I receive some reviews….. **

**If you want to change what happens, you better do that poll!!**

**Disclaimer: There is no possible way I could own Maximum Ride because I'm typing on Fan Fiction, a **_**fans**_** sight. I am no professional writer.**

Fang POV

I slowly escalated higher and higher in the cool air. My wings clung to the atmosphere, pressing against the underside of my feathers. Looking down, I noticed Angel and Nudge holding hands and twirling in a circle on the grassy meadow below. They must have felt my stare, because their sparkling eyes stared up.

"Fang!" Angel yelled. "Fang! Come down! Come down and play!" I heard the bubbling giggles drift upwards.

I nodded, hoping they would see, and tilted a few degrees to the left for a soft landing. My feet made no noise when they touched the green surface.

I understand that you may be wondering where exactly we were. The entire Flock has voted to take a pit stop on our way to finish saving the world. After defeating Itex and all the stupid new inventions they made, we had flown into the night and that's when Gazzy decided to bring up the idea.

"Max? Hey, Max?" he murmured silently as we used currents to keep us going. I had looked over and saw that Max was not paying any attention, staring straight ahead. Gazzy sighed.

"Ma . . ." he began again, but Max held up her hand to stop him.

"Angel has already telepathically told me what you want to say," she grumbled.

Gazzy looked at her pleadingly with the Bambi eyes. Cursed the one who invented them . . .

Max made a point to try and avoid his looks, but soon her eyes failed her and she saw Gazzy's face. I chuckled when I noticed how angry she was now. All the little ones held their breathes, waiting for Max's answer. So, long story short, I think you know what happened.

We had decided to rest in this beautiful meadow in Ireland, and yes, there are many clovers here. Using the credit card, Iggy had volunteered to go out and get us some food and other supplies for the perfect stay. Despite his lack of sight, he picked out the best quality things.

Nudge ran into a cluster of trees where Max, Gazzy, Ig, and Total were hanging out to get them. She emerged with a bundled up checkered blanket, giving two corners to Angel and clutching the other two. Starting up another round of giggles, they laid out the large sheet very messily on the ground and fell onto it in a tumble of laughs.

Rolling her eyes, Max emerged from the dark shadows with a grim expression. I walked over and stood by her silently. I knew Max would blame me for this, for what reason I do not know, so I chose to get it over with.

She leaned in and hissed in my ear, "If you had only stood by me to support me, we wouldn't be here right now!" She turned her back to me in a huff.

I was shocked by how quickly she settled the deal and clasped a hand over my mouth to hide back any outbursts.

"Come and sit down, guys!" Total hollered, skipping around in circles with his tongue lolling out the corner of her mouth.

I plopped down and stared hungrily at the dark brown wicker basket Iggy set in the middle of our circle of avian/humans. I immediately reached for the flapping lids and swung them back, unleashing a strong aroma of meat and something sweet.

Angel swooned when I unveiled a foil covered plate of ham and Total fainted with his eyes huge.

"Bless my soul, I believe my species has been tested. The great pig is officially the greatest creature on the face of the earth!" said the "great terrier", and Nudge and Angel fell against each other in hysterics.

Iggy POV

I laughed along with the girls, not really knowing what was so funny. The mind of a girl, the mind of a _hot_ girl . . .

I caught my mind wandering off to more wonderful things and thought for one moment if maybe Max was right about my sexist pig-ness.

The real reason I had no idea what was so funny was because I was trying desperately to remember something I had to tell the Flock. I couldn't remember what it was, but I do know that some important incident had happened to me when I stopped at the butcher's shop at the little town nearby for meat.

Finally, I remembered.

I had staggered into Steven's Best Butcher in the small town of Hill Side, which I found by feeling the wind pressure. You see, when something is below me, I can't see it, so I use the wind to tell what it is. The bigger the thing is, the harder the updraft of wind. Basically, the wind storms for the item below me and swoops upward and pounds against me. When I was hovering over Hill Side, the wind almost blew me away.

When I first felt the smooth skin of some wet animal hanging from the ceiling on the left of the door, I almost screamed and dashed out. But I kept telling myself, _Come on! You can't live without protein! Just hurry and buy the freaking food! _

I found my way to a counter and heard a voice across from me, behind it. It was a man, and he certainly sounded like he was from here in Ireland.

"How may I hep ya, lad? May I ask ya name?" he asked me in his thick accent.

I arched my eyebrows and answered, "Iggiton. But that's just my nickname. Iggiton."

It was very obvious from the long silence the man was shocked. I don't understand how he could be, because I've never met a man with such a voice like his or someone who wasted their life away cutting up animals.

"Yes sir! Yes, I understand ya lookin' for some meat, lad? Let me cut ya up somethin' veeeery special . ."

I waited patiently, listening to the slap of meat on the counter and the slam of a huge knife on the surface. I grabbed the package from him and was on my way, very suspicious . . .

That's it! I needed to tell everyone to be careful with the meat. It was, after all, "veeeery special".

Before I could say anything, Angel screamed, "FANG! NOOO!"

I guess she had read my thoughts, because I heard Fang slam against the ground.

Possibly poisoned. Maybe even dead.

**Hope this was good, I was pretty bored and came up with this quickly. I understand it's not the most fantastic place to end, but I like cliffers. **

**R&R? Pweety Pweeze? :/**

**Luv,**

**JB!**


End file.
